1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cab construction for farm implements and the like, and more specifically to a three-piece monocoque cab assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cabs for farm implements are typically manufactured from many individual pieces. These pieces have traditionally been made of metal to withstand the various loads and deflections encountered by the implement. The pieces are either cut and/or stamped and then welded or bolted together. Because of the holes created from the method of assembly, it is difficult to seal the cab from airborne noise even when the holes are caulked. Thus, there is a need for a cab assembly that has the strength and rigidity of a welded metal assembly, while at the same time being capable of sealing the cab from airborne noise.
An object of this invention is to provide a cab assembly that seals the cab from airborne noise.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cab assembly that is strong, rigid, and free from corrosion.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cab assembly that is economical to manufacture and easy to assemble.
The invention includes three molded pieces that are bonded together to form a monocoque cab structure. Included is a base portion with spaced frame members that extend upwardly from a rearward portion of the base portion. A roof portion having spaced frame members that extend downwardly from a rearward portion of the roof portion is secured to the base portion. The spacing of the frame members of the base portion are located so that lower ends of the spaced members of the roof portion mate with upper ends of the spaced members of the base potion for attachment to each other. Finally, an interior portion is nested within and secured to the base portion.